Madoka's House
Madoka's house is seen from the inside and outside. The structure may have been inspired by the modern glass houses. It also appears to be around a lot of nature. Madoka's House Outside The main color of the house is white with a rectangular yellow on the right side. On the left is the entrance into the house, the door has one circular window and another rectangular one next to it. By the side of the door is a half wall with a small outdoor lantern on it. In the front yard appears to be a small tree next to the house along with a rectangle garden bed. There is also a rock path and a small pond with lily pads and three lifted cubes. Along the pond are small shrubbery and cylinder lights. In the back yard is just a small garden with a variety of fruits. To the right is a cleaning station, seen in parts of Asia. Inside The house is quite spacious and clean. Throughout the house, you can see many decorative chairs, especially in the hallway and in Junko's bedroom. On the first floor are the entrance, kitchen, and possibly the living room. The second floor holds the bedrooms and maybe the bathroom, but it is also possible that the bathroom could be on the first floor. Kitchen It is unsure whether there are two kitchens, or if it was just a production error. The kitchen seen in the morning of episode one is the same as the rest of the house, roomy and perfectly clean. There appears to be a frame with a plant on it near the windows next to the brown, square table they all eat at. The cooking space has a stove with a divider on top, a large sink, an oven, fridge, and many other ordinary appliances. Behind the counter are many cupboards filled with various eating utensils and cooking supplies. Bathroom An enormous bathroom with digital displays on the walls, as well as many mirrors. In the first episode, the displays show the prices of several currency pairs, a map, and the foliage around the house. In episode 2, the currency board has been replaced by a weather map, some displays are turned off, and two are showing a basin within the bathroom. In both first episodes, Madoka and her mother are on the same sides of the bathroom, which may be because Junko's neatly organized makeup is on her side of the room. Bedrooms Junko's bedroom features stage-style lights and a staircase leading upwards. There are many chairs, a common decorative theme in this house. In the middle of the room is a double bed with pink polka-dotted covers. It is unsure if her husband sleeps with her or not. Madoka's room is most likely located on the top floor. The night time view of the house in episode 3 shows a light in the upper right, and Madoka had a light on at that time. Madoka went down the stairs when her mother came home drunk, so her room is not on the first floor, which makes Homura's appearance outside her window in episode 10 all the more surprising to Madoka. Her room is very cute and childish, befitting of her. She has many stuffed animals and the main color scheme is pink. Like the rest of the house, there are two decorative chairs in her room by the bed, but in episode 11 there appears to be only one chair, which is possibly a production error. Gallery Madoka's Room.jpg Junko's Room.jpg Bathroom.jpg 2 Kitchen.jpg 1 Kitchen.jpg House.jpg Category:Locations Category:Anime Category:TV series Category:Movies